A Dangerous Collision
by Ibbly5
Summary: In Beca's opinion, everyone at Barden University was beyond lame...except for one redhead she found herself watching from afar. Not that Beca would ever admit this. BUT a freak accident due to Beca's dangerous skateboarding hobby causes them to meet, is it for the best or...?
1. Chapter 1

If Beca wasn't wearing ripped jeans, it was for one of two reasons; her father was around, or two; she was interviewing for any music job around Atlanta. However, both of these events were few and far between, and usually she could be seen in an attire of checkered shirts open on a band tee, and roughed up old boots or Vans, lying around in bed doing very, very little. Beca Mitchell was kind of a bum.

This was one reason why she never planned on going to college. Everyday she walked around Barden University campus passing fresh-faced, Hollister-sporting Abercrombie enthusiasts, clutching at piles of books, chattering about class and/or tweeting on their iPhone 5s. Her fellow students caused Beca to snort derisively roughly twenty to thirty times a day.

She laughed at how they couldn't handle alcohol, how narcotics were some new exciting novelty, at their Ugg boots, their obsession with starbucks and going to the gym. Beca had always been slightly judgemental, and well now she used this trait as an excuse to why she didn't have any friends. Everyone was totally lame-o here so why would she even want to make friends.

Not that Beca had absolutely zero friends- she did have a job at the radio station, which was literally the coolest place on campus (although that wasn't hard), and she'd eventually become friends with one Jesse Swanson and Luke Daniels. They were both musicians too. Jesse irritatingly texted her five times a day and cracked stupid little jokes every two minutes when they were on shift together, but these jokes were occasionally laughable and he did know his stuff when it came to music, so he was bearable. And Luke was tall and hench with tattoos wrapping round his big biceps and twinkly ocean blue eyes. He made sarcastic quips and Beca found it hilarious the way he could put Jesse down with a single word. They were good guys.

But no amount of time stacking CDs could make the boredom of Barden disappear. Two months in and Beca was bored of wishing she could be somewhere actually cool. Stupid dad.

Anyway, one Wednesday afternoon Beca found herself out on the quad, blasting out some R.E.M. 'Shiny Happy People' to try and raise her spirits, sighing and leaning back against the tree. It was three o clock, so students were milling around campus under a baby blue sky, and Beca couldn't wait for them all to go to class so the campus would quieten down. Barden's brick buildings and big lawns were actually rather peaceful with an autumn breeze and Beca spent many an afternoon avoiding philosophy lectures to sit outside.

So there she was, sat on the grass, when someone caught her eye roughly ten metres away- a girl. She was about five three or four, and she was laughing as she walked the busy path with some other girl. Beca hadn't even looked at anyone since she'd come to Barden, but something about the innocent smile on her pink lips, the way her crystal eyes were lit up like she'd never seen a bad thing in her life, how her turquoise t-shirt hugged at her body and her bare legs under denim shorts was entrancing.

As she walked past Beca, the October breeze blew her her shoulder length wavy red hair and Beca didn't even attempt to look away, she was nothing short of beautiful- and then the girl looked over at Beca and they made full eye contact and Beca instantly whipped her eyes away, her cheeks were burning. A few seconds later she looked back to see if the redhead was still looking; she was. Beca dug her fingernails into her palms in reaction to the smirk on the redhead's face, like she was amused or something, but then she was gone. That was the most exciting event in Beca's whole time at Barden.

Her second most exciting event came that same day, at her shift at the radio station, and this managed to push all thoughts of the pretty ginger girl and of her mind.

"No way, man, you skate?" Beca exclaimed, her dark blue eyes being pulled magnetically to the corner of the room.

She lifted the unassumingly heavy crate of CDs in the dark green corner of the radio station, using much more strength than anticipated, and tugged the skateboard free, her eyes raking over it in awe.

"Oh, no, I don't. I don't know whose that is," Luke called flippantly, barely looking up from his computer in the booth.

Beca turned it over in her hands- it was barely used, the wheels were still a bit shiny, and the deck looked like no-one had ever even stood on it. The deck was plain wood on the bottom with a large single marijuana leaf printed on it, with rasta coloured wheels and black trucks.

"This is doopppe," Beca said. "I've not skated since highschool, but I broke my board and I never got a new one."

"Take it if you like," Luke said. "It's been there for years."

Beca grinned at him in disbelief, feeling like Christmas had come early.

"I might go," Beca said, barely taking her eyes from the skateboard, walking out of the radio station vacantly.

"Kay," Luke replied, headphones pulled down over his ears, not paying much attention at all.

And she left the station, hurrying home to switch her doc martens for her black leather Stefan Janoskis with white soles.

So thirty minutes later there Beca was, in the campus multi-storey parking lot on the empty top floor, with fifty feet of flat concrete surrounding her, just beckoning her to skate; soon enough she was pushing off, tentative at first, but getting more confident as time went on, skating round the empty parking lot like old times. She carved round, testing out her ollies, and failing her first few attempts at a kickflip. Beca used to be able to do solid kickflips, even kickflips to grinds and heelflips too. When her board broke it was when she was trying to conquer 360 flips, and at that point she was too busy with studies to carry on. Beca regretted that choice now.

By the time the clear blue sky started merging with the descending coral and pink sun, Beca had ripped the knees of her black skinny jeans, but if she left the parking lot not being able to kickflip she would be very unhappy with herself. She persevered, standing on the board and pushing her foot up the top of the board, painstakingly willing it to flip over, falling on her ass more times that she would have liked. But eventually she could do it stood still and Beca tried kickflipping from pushing off. Not even afraid of the pain any more, Beca tried ollieing onto the curb, trying to grind on it and totally flopping, eventually mastering it though.

At nine pm Beca called it a day, covered in bruises but completely elated that she'd regained her skateboarding prowess, and she rolled out of the parking lot, ducking under the barrier and skating home.

"You look like a freaking hobo," Kimmy Jin accused in her monotone voice as Beca shut the door behind her, dropping her board and flopping back on her bed, failing to restrain a grin.

"I got a new board," Beca said.

"Does it look like I care?"

"I've not skated since I was sixteen," Beca carried on anyway. "Dude, I've totally still got it, I am freaking awesome."

"Amazing," Kimmy Jin drawled, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Beca pulled on her headphones and put on some Snoop Dogg 'Who am I', thinking up a mix for it. So beforehand, Beca had nothing to entertain her at Barden- except of course for sneering on the boring middle class students- but now she could skate again, things were looking up...and that redhead girl...Not that Beca was going to go after her or anything...she was totally out of her league anyway...right?

* * *

**Hey it's me, I just thought I'd make a little two or 3 chapter thing where Beca's a skater...I don't know why really...**

**What d'you guys think? please review even if it's bad, well it's not good obviously but review anyway**

**cheers from Heather**


	2. Chapter 2

Normally when it came to romance, Beca either took what was offered and didn't think much of said offerer at all (this usually consisted of one or two night things, coined 'intoxication hookups') or, if she was more sober and the intention was more long-term, Beca pulled her curtains firmly shut. An example of this came in the shape of Jesse Swanson.

Not two weeks into first semester had the guy asked Beca out to dinner and Beca had responded in the way she always did: she laughed in his face. Then, realising he wasn't joking, realising he genuinely thought Beca was the kind of girl that didn't think dinner dates were a completely ridiculous concept, she had to apologise profusely, leaving Jesse looking like a puppy that'd just been kicked in the head. At first, Beca did not link Jesse's over-friendly persistent pestering with the idea that he might actually like her (she found this to always be the case with guys who flirted with her) but Jesse's lack of understanding of the word 'subtle' allowed her to eventually figure it out.

Yet despite the fact that for the first eighteen years of her life Beca had been seemingly romantically impaired, she found herself trekking the campus of Barden every free moment, scouring through the crowds of twitter preps and instagram hipsters, leaving no Coldplay enthusiast unturned. She was hoping to see the girl with red hair again. Unfortunately, that particular hope had not accounted for anything so far, not that Beca hadn't fabricated a hundred fictional scenarios in which they could have met (she had in fact done so rather extensively). This behaviour was very much new territory for Beca, and behaviour for which she had no explanation.

As well as this, Beca had become accustomed to skating around campus like the G she was, and one Monday, four days after she found the board in the radio station, Beca was ready to take on her first big jump.

At four pm every day, the philosophy block was as empty as it could get, meaning that the flight of stairs leading up to the double doors were free for Beca to use. Use them she did- Beca took a deep breath, before pushing off with her right foot, then, heart pounding, she approached the flight of stairs and shoved down on the back of the board, making the board roll over under her feet, flying off through the air over the stairs. Beca bit down on her lip, certain the board had flew too far away from her, shutting her eyes tight before she crashed down on the concrete, knees first. She staggered forward, grazing her elbows badly, trying hard to stop the momentum from the fall with her hands.

"Shit," she cursed, noticing she'd ripped her only pair of good jeans.

Beca painstakingly got up, picking bits of gravel out of the graze on her knee, then retrieved her board that'd rolled all the way onto the grass twenty metres away.

And limping up the set of six concrete stairs, she began the ordeal again. But this time more successfully.

"Yeah man!" She exclaimed, bending her knees to land, the impact jarring a little, but the elation of success outweighing the pain.

So she did it three more times until she could do it without even thinking.

"Hey man!"

Beca turned round blowing brown hair out her eyes, to see some guy stood there, with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, uh, hey," Beca was pleased with herself enough to manage a smile at this stranger (this was out of character; Beca normally felt too stressed in interactions with strangers to enjoy them).

"That was some sick jump," he said, clearly impressed.

"Thanks."

The guy was tall and mixed race, wearing baggy jeans, a checkered green shirt and Nike Eric Kostons. He was clearly well built and his curly fro was poking out from under a black snapback. This was the first time Beca had met anyone who seemed genuinely cool, she felt a strong wave of approval towards this mystery guy.

"I'm Owen," he said, holding out a big hand for her to shake.

"Beca."

She shook his hand, slightly awkwardly.

"So this is kind of a coincidence, I guess, but I work part-time for a skate company called Element, dunno if you know it?" his green eyes twinkled sarcastically (Element was quite a big name in skateboarding).

"Yeah I do," Beca chuckled, flipping her board up with her foot.

"We're having a contest in a month or two. For guys and girls too. The prize is a sponsorship."

At first, Beca just looked at him blankly, but then his words began to sink in.

"Oh, there's a cash prize too. The finals are in LA. You should enter," he said, nodding sincerely.

"Um, yeah okay," Beca was laughing nervously now.

She had to bite her lip to keep her lips from curling into a massive big grin, because that might have been embarrassing in front of this awesome Owen guy.

"Here's my card," Owen said, pulling out a cardboard rectangle from his jeans pocket and passing it to her.

"Thanks man."

"I look forward to hearing from you," Owen smiled a big toothy smile at her.

"Yeah me too."

And this guy walked off, leaving Beca totally dumbstruck about what the hell had just happened.

Beca immediately skated off in direction of the radio station.

She skated fast, ollieing curbs and carving the wide concrete streets like a pro.

"Hey Luke guess what!" Beca called, hurrying into the dingy radio station room.

She found her tall blonde friend stood at the shelves, looking a bit surprised, still holding a vinyl that he had been in the process of stacking.

"What?" Luke asked.

Beca took a second to regain composure, leaning against her skateboard for balance, then pushed hair out of her eyes.

"I was skating, then some guy came over and invited me to some competition. The prize is a sponsorship!"

Luke's eyes widened and he nodded approvingly.

"That's cool," he said, smiling supportively.

"Yeah, dude the final is in L.A.!" Beca gushed.

"Awesome. Buttt, why do you think your dad is going to be more supportive of you being a pro boarder than you being a producer?" Luke said, shining the realistic light on the matter.

Beca's mouth hung open a little as her brain whirred searching for an answer; she had nothing.

"Well...I might get paid," Beca suggested hopefully. "And if I get to L.A. I could hit up some record people?"

Luke shrugged.

"Good luck to ya," he said, tapping Beca fondly on the shoulder as he walked off.

Beca had been looking for a slightly more animated response, but she didn't quite mind.

The next few days, Beca hit up the skate parks in Atlanta, blowing off the classes that normally she would've avoided to sit at home doing nothing, all thoughts of a pretty redhead being pushed from her brain.

On Thursday afternoon, Beca was trying to 360 flip to a grind on the rail of a staircase outside the Barden biology building. It was twelve pm on a bright October day, the sky was as empty as Beca's wallet (she'd just bought herself some new wheels and also new jeans), and there were a fair few students milling around, but not enough to get in Beca's way.

Beca rescaled the stairs, and went for the jump again.

She pushed off hard, and from the moment she left the ground, she knew something was wrong.

The wheels caught awkwardly on the rails and jerked off to the side, and Beca fell face-first, smacking her head on the ground.

There was a loud crash, seemingly echoing through the whole campus, and Beca felt a shooting pain through her head, then the blue sky faded from view, and she blacked out.

* * *

"Hello, can you hear me?" a voice weaved it's way into Beca's consciousness.

Someone was lightly shaking at her shoulders.

"What's going on..." Beca mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Shh, don't move."

The first thing Beca saw when she opened her eyes, were two bright blue eyes staring back.

"Holy shit."

**A/N: cheers for reading a review would be helpful, from Heather**


	3. Chapter 3

"You took quite the fall, skater girl."

Beca had to blink hard three more times to believe she was actually conscious, but the blinding pain coming from the side of her head was enough to convince her that she was in fact quite awake.

The very same girl Beca had seen the previous week and obsessed over for days following seeing her just one time for about twenty seconds was leaning over her, her full lips curled into this smile that radiated pure kindness, her eyes twinkling at Beca. Up close, Beca noticed just how incredibly bright and wide they were. Beca was even more dumbstruck.

"Do you know your name?" she asked gently.

"Um, yeah do you?" Beca replied. Her voice came out all shaky.

The girl held up Beca's student card- she had obviously taken it from Beca's pocket.

"Oh," Beca said dumbly. "My name is uh Beca Mitchell."

"Yes it is. Nice photo by the way," the redhead winked at her and Beca couldn't help blushing. "I'm Chloe Beale, nice to meet you."

Beca was still lying sprawled out on the floor, and looking up she saw many an onlooker, watching fearfully- some person was actually snapping a photo of her on their iPhone. Beca's cheeks got even redder, if that was possible, and she made a mental note not to take big ambitious jumps when campus was busy.

"You're lucky I'm a med student," Chloe said and Beca tried to nod.

She sat up, noticing her arms were pretty much grazed up to her elbows, and started picking out bits of gravel.

"Woah, careful," Chloe said, putting a hand on Beca's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm fine," Beca tried to say convincingly, and she put a hand to her pounding head. She brought it down to see blood.

"You need to go to the emergency room hun," Chloe said.

"I don't want to...jesus Christ this is embarrassing," Beca laughed nervously. Suddenly Beca remembered about her skateboard and twisted round to look for it, sending a shooting pain to her head.

"What's wrong?" Chloe frowned worriedly.

"Where's my board?"

"I got it here," Chloe said, gesturing to the skateboard at her side. Beca felt a bit stupid for missing that. Maybe she really did have concussion.

"Come on, let's go to the emergency room."

"I think I fucked my head," Beca admitted pathetically, the pain and worry of permanent damage outweighing her pride.

"Yeah honey," Chloe chuckled. "You wanna call an ambulance?"

"No. That would be mortifying..."

"Okay," Chloe said.

Beca hadn't noticed yet but Chloe was wearing a cute skirt and her legs were out. The only thing that made Beca more dizzy was when Beca looked down and saw she was wearing dutty old jeans and a ripped up shirt.

"Take my hand then?" Chloe laughed, and Beca blushed.

Chloe pulled her up and draped Beca's arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around Beca's waist, taking Beca's weight. This was way too close for Beca; she didn't need a heart failure as when as a concussion. It would have been really embarrassing if Chloe found out just how hard Beca's heart was beating.

"Nothing to see here," Beca announced slightly aggressively to the lingering onlookers and they gave her a dirty look, sympathy quickly dissolving to indifference and the crowds headed off, no doubt to Starbucks for lunch. Anything for a tweet and some gossip, Beca thought irritably.

"Control your badass," Chloe smirked at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you," she said sarcastically. "At least now we're both embarrassed."

"Don't worry, _I'm_ not embarrassed."

"Shit!"

Beca stumbled over the curb and the smirk on Chloe's face was replaced with a wide-eyed look of shock. Then she laughed and Beca hit her teasingly.

"Let's maybe focus on walking?" Chloe said, smiling sincerely now.

"Okay," Beca agreed, and Chloe tightened her grip on Beca's waist.

Beca couldn't think of any time when she had allowed herself to actually be herself around someone she had only just met without the help of alcohol or marijuana, and maybe it was down to the head injury, buttt Beca wasn't consciously holding back when it came to talking to Chloe. This was odd and she kept repeating over in her head, was this fate? Was this a miracle? Was this a sign from the universe? The answer was surely yes.

Chloe waited until Beca had safely put her seatbelt on, before getting in the car herself (it was a mini cooper from 1998- it would've been tiny for most people but Beca was much shorter than her standoffish attitude suggested).

"Hey you know I saw you the other day," Beca found the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"Mhmm," Chloe bit her lip grinning. She didn't take her eyes off the road.

"D'you remember?" Beca asked.

"How could I forget?" Chloe joked. "You kind of glared me down."

"Sorry," Beca said apologetically. "You looked kinda hot."

"Thankyou," she said, laughing in her cute-ass laugh. "So did you."

"Babe, you don't need to tell me," Beca's words started to slur a little bit, and she rested her heavy head on the window.

There were papers strewn about on the car floor and a cute little toy dog on the mirror.

"You okay there Bec'?" Chloe asked, frowning a little worriedly.

"I'm really sleepy." Beca's voice was weaker than usual.

"Okay, just try and stay awake, keep talking to me honey," Chloe insisted, going full med student on Beca's ass.

"Okay," Beca agreed a little pathetically.

"So are you like an adrenaline junky or...?"

"No, I uh, I only found the skateboard like a week ago," Beca explained. "I've not skated in years."

"And you just thought you'd jump down a whole flight of stairs?" Chloe's eyes twinkled in with that magical quality she projected everywhere.

"Why not?" Beca asked innocently.

"You're very devil-may-care," Chloe observed. "I like that."

"Cheers."

The two of them arrived at the hospital a while later and Chloe went to talk to some doctor, and somehow she managed to wangle it so Beca skipped the queue, and soon enough, Beca and Chloe were sat in a cubicle, waiting on a doctor to come in. The fluorescent lighting reflecting off suffocating white walls gave Beca even more of a headache, and for once she craved for some natural light, but to no end.

"You're really gonna hold my hand?" Beca asked incredulously, looking down at her hand entwined with Chloe's.

"Don't pretend you don't want me to," Chloe said, raising her eyebrows at Beca knowingly, like they'd been friends their whole lives.

Beca didn't protest further.

"Hi there, I'm Aubrey, I'll be your doctor. Sup Chloe."

A young blonde doctor emerged from behind the cubicle. Her blue eyes looked dark and tired but every other aspect of her appearance was immaculate, including her white doctor's overcoat. Everything about this girl screamed perfectionist, and Beca had the feeling she'd seen her somewhere before...

"Hey," Chloe smiled.

Oh yeah, Beca thought. This was the girl with Chloe the other day.

"So what do we have?" Aubrey said, more to herself than anyone else.

Chloe started to speak for Beca, and she managed to pick out the words "you need stitches on your head," which caused Beca to start paying attention.

Aubrey left to get the stitches and Beca's grip on Chloe's hand tightened significantly.

"Who knew badass Beca Mitchell was so afraid of a few stitches?" Chloe said teasingly and Beca frowned at her. "Don't worry I'll hold your hand."

Aubrey returned soon after.

"Are you always such a baby?" Aubrey asked accusingly.

"Are you always so sympathetic?" Beca retorted incredulously. She wasn't sure she liked this Aubrey doctor.

"Sit still," Aubrey ordered and Beca reluctantly obeyed.

Beca grimaced her way through ten stitches and was forced to have a CT scan, which came back fine. Beca felt intensely uncomfortable in the hospital, even with Chloe by her side.

"All right you're fit to go," Aubrey said eventually, putting her clipboard down finally.

"Thank God," Beca breathed.

"I'll drive you home," Chloe said.

"Okay."

They finally let go of each others hands and Beca strangely felt slightly sad without it, but she didn't have the courage to say anything about it. The two of them both got back into the mini, Chloe still visibly hovering over her protectively. The car spat into life and they pulled out the lot, not saying all that much to one another.

"So Aubrey seems..." Beca couldn't find a word to complete that sentiment.

"She's my roommate," Chloe stated.

"Fun," Beca said sarcastically.

"She's not all that bad."

Beca wasn't convinced but didn't push it.

Chloe turned on the radio and the two of them sang along to some David Guetta song that Beca had always kinda liked- Chloe was actually a decent singer, Beca noticed.

"It was nice meeting you," Chloe said, parking up outside Beca's dorm, both of them getting out the car.

"Yeah," Beca agreed awkwardly.

It was half nine pm now, and the campus was dark and deserted.

"See you round I guess."

"Mhmm."

"You not gonna hug me?" Chloe chuckled.

"Kay."

Beca's heart quickened instantly as Chloe's arms wrapped round her shoulders, and she actually hugged her back surprisingly, which was weird, but super nice. Chloe smelt of like...shampoo and strawberries. The hug was over all too soon.

"Bye Beca Mitchell," she grinned.

"Bye."

Chloe left and Beca just stood there dumbstruck for a while, before going inside. Holy. McCrap.

**A/N: hey lol btw I don't actually skateboard or anything but it'd be cool if I did...**

**what d'you guys think so far?**

**it's not going to be all that long, but yeah**

**pleeease review thanks for reading**

**love Heather xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing Beca didn't anticipate it was that she would spend the next day actually going to class. Beca told herself it was just because she couldn't skate with a mild concussion and twisted ankle, but the fact that she was wearing her best checkered shirt, newest t-shirt and her freshest vans old skools suggested otherwise, it suggested something to do with a certain ginger 'cough' Chloe Beale 'cough'.

Beca slumped in her chair in her philosophy lecture, trying hard to process the words the intensely boring lecturer was saying, but to no end. She looked around the room at her fellow students, hanging on to the lecturer's every word, heads down, pens scrawling away. The tired circles under their eyes were obvious enough to see but they still managed to fill their notebooks with whatever drivel he was spewing. Slouched and spinning her pen around her fingers, Beca shook her head in disbelief and felt even more ostracised from the stupid Barden stupid University. Except the only person that was stupid was her. Clearly.

It was a Thursday afternoon and the sun was bright in the sky, the kind of weather that begged to be skated in, and the moment Beca got out of class, she headed back to her dorm to grab her board. Sitting still had made her all tensed up, so had the stifling company of her boring peers. Beca took a handful of paracetamols and hurried out to blow off some steam.

Beca spent over an hour on the skatepark that was twenty minutes away from campus, taking some big air on the half pipe, throwing out mad grinds and flips on the rest of the park. She took a few painful falls but anything was better than being in class. It was safe to say Beca was very unhappy being at college.

"Hey, you're pretty good," some guy on the park said, as Beca skidded to a halt near a bench covered in graffiti. There was a group of them and they all nodded approvingly.

"Thanks man."

They looked older than her, and two of them were smoking a joint.

"Are you doing the competition?" the guy asked.

"Yeah I think so, are you guys?" Beca asked.

"I hope so. I'll probably face-plant but it's worth a shot anyway."

"Yeah me too. I actually got stitches yesterday when I flopped a big jump, look," Beca chuckled and pointed to the stitched up cut on the top corner of her head. It wasn't exactly noticeable as her hair fell in front of it most of the time.

"Woah that's sick dude," he laughed.

The guy was tall with brown curly hair and friendly green eyes, which stood out against his olive skin.

"I'm George by the way."

"Beca."

"You want to stay for a blaze?" he asked, eyes twinkling as he gestured to the joint he was retrieving from his pocket.

Beca bit her lip uncertainly, but the inner-conflict was resolved and she shrugged and agreed.

* * *

"Are you high?" Luke asked, suspiciously trying to smell her as she walked into the radio station.

Beca had long since left the skatepark, but it took her considerably more time to walk since she was so stoned, and skating was out of the question. Whatever weed those guys were smoking, it was really damn strong.

"No," Beca denied, but couldn't help laughing. "Shut up!"

"Oh my gosh you're high and you've been skating," Luke said incredulously, crossing his arms tight, tensing his biceps and frowning at her. "You were in _hospital_ yesterday Beca."

"I live hard and fast what can I say," Beca shrugged, and stumbled over a pile of CDs, causing another fit of giggles.

"I know you're not into the whole college thing but at the rate you're going you're gonna get yourself killed, you know that?" he said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Can't wait."

Luke shook his head and walked off, muttering something about, "being a fucking twat," under his breath.

Beca slept in late the next day and met up with George and his buddy Scott. They skated til two then Beca totured herself by going back to campus and sitting through philosophy. She was a little blazed still from the morning with her new skater buddies but that just made things less boring.

It was announced that their first paper was due to be completed in four weeks- the news was sobering. The final for the skate competition was in four weeks too, and well Beca had no clue what she was even supposed to write on the paper. A pass seemed out of the question. This competition was her only way out.

"Seriously? You're skating?"

Beca quickly jumped off her board and whipped around. She lost her breath.

Chloe was stood there on the path, smiling at her. Beca snapped up her board, and found her lips curling into a dumb smile, trying so hard not to blush.

"Um. Yeah."

"You're an idiot," Chloe chuckled.

She looked cute and kind of preppy, her red hair up in a messy bun, in light blue jeans and a cute light pink sweater and grey low converse. Beca didn't even mind though.

"I um. Yeah," Beca found herself stumbling over her own tongue. _Pull it together Mitchell, _she thought angrily.

"What are you doing tonight?" Chloe asked, a twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

"Nothing," Beca fiddled with the wheels on her board awkwardly.

"You wanna hang out?" Chloe asked. She was giving Beca full eye contact and she just ugh radiated friendliness...or was it flirtiness. Beca couldn't tell and she also couldn't look away.

"Um sure," Beca bit her lip hard to prevent her actual reaction to that request showing.

"Okay. You wanna hit the bars or...?"

"I'm underage," Beca said blushing.

"Oh, okay, I forgot. Hey maybe you could teach me to skateboard?"

"Okay," Beca grinned widely now.

"Meet here at half seven then?" Chloe asked.

"Sure."

"Awesome."

Chloe smirked and slanted off leaving Beca stood there to watch her walk off, trying not to stare at her ass, which was hard.

It was half four when Beca turned up at the radio station for her shift, cheeks still a little red, chewing on her lip pensively. Jesse, who Beca normally would throw a rude joke or punch and call him a dickhead, just watched Beca wander inside and pick up a few CDs, her eyes vacant, clearly deep in thought.

"What happened to you shortstack?" Jesse asked looking at her incredulously.

Beca jumped and dropped a CD, which made a horrible clattering sound around the whole tall ceiling room.

"Jeez someone's jumpy! Spill would you," he insisted, looking at her intensely.

"Um. This girl I met a few days ago...She took me to the hospital and uh we're hanging out tonight."

"Yeah? So? Why are you so nervous?"

Beca shrugged and glared at him a little aggressively, almost saying why do you fucking think you dummy?

The penny seemed to drop and Jesse's mouth formed a silent 'O'.

"You- her- what?" a string of random syllables left his mouth and he just gaped like a kid that'd just found out how babies are made.

"Oh my gosh Jesse just shut up," Beca said, and grabbed a box of CDs, heading around the back of the shelf.

"Sorry, Beca. I was just a bit shocked. So who is she?" he asked, following her round the back of the shelf.

Beca just frowned at him.

"I'm sorry. Come on man, tell me," he insisted, and Beca unfolded her arms reluctantly.

Beca shrugged and pushed hair out of her eyes.

"Um, she's called Chloe, I think she's a senior but I'm not too sure. She's like ridiculously hot I'm not even kidding," Beca found herself spilling everything.

"How did you meet her?"

"I already said, she was there when I flopped that big jump and she's a med student so she took me to the emergency room."

"And she's into you?" Jesse asked, passing her a CD.

"I don't know," the smile left her face pretty quickly. "She's like..she has it all together and she's older than me and I'm just like kind of a loser. She's way out of my league."

"I doubt it," Jesse said. "Come on you're a rad skater girl, who wouldn't be into you."

"She could have anyone. Any guy anywhere."

"Don't put yourself down Beca," Jesse said. "You're amazing. Even if this girl isn't into you."

Beca wasn't sure whether to smile or not but his brown eyes seemed genuine, which was nice.

The shift went quickly after that and afterwards Beca found herself heading home and pacing the dorm, trying to ignore the sound of Kimmy Jin and her friends on the wii. Beca looked at her outfit in the mirror, then stared at her wardrobe, then considered what were acceptable clothes for a skateboarding lesson...Would it look like she tried to hard if she changed? Beca decided not to and to just go with the angle that she is too swag to dress up. Even though she had in fact thought about it extensively.

Beca left her dorm at quarter past seven, then went back and swapped her shoes. Then went back and swapped them again. In the end Beca went with her black Vans sk8 hi-tops, black jeans and a fresh white t-shirt with The Smiths album on it. It took twenty minutes to decide whether to whether a hat or not, but Beca decided not to because hat hair.

So finally, there she was, skating towards the campus to meet freaking Chloe Beale. Could Beca believe it? Her shallow breath was making things very realistic.

"Hey there skater girl," Chloe grinned widely as Beca skidded up to her. Woah, Chloe was early? Beca thought.

"Hey," Beca smiled a little sheepishly.

"How you doing?"

"I'm all right," Beca said. They were stood a way away from each other. "How are you?"

"Jesus Christ you're adorable. Come on, let's go," Chloe chuckled and the two of them walked off.

"So I'm not the best teacher," Beca said, as they walked down the path. "If you end up with injuries then I'm sorry."

"I'll just have to sue you," Chloe joked.

"Please don't I'm broke."

"Yeah me too. So where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"Um, there's a parking lot that's like just loads of flat concrete. I would take you to the skate park but we might get trafficked or something, it's really not safe at night."

"Wow, you're so worldly and dangerous."

"Thanks," Beca laughed.

"How long have you been skateboarding for?" Chloe asked.

Their hands brushed together and Beca whipped it away instantly like she'd been electrocuted. Luckily Chloe didn't notice.

"I skated in high school, then I found a board at work the other week, then this guy came over and asked me to be in a skate competition so I kinda have to practice hard now. Because there's no way I'm gonna pass any classes."

Beca blushed, and looked for Chloe's reaction to the fact that she'd just said she was going to fail her classes.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not cut out for college. I wanted to move to L.A. to be a music producer but my dad wouldn't let me."

"That's so awesome," Chloe's gorgeous blue eyes were wide and she looked genuinely impressed. "I feel really boring."

"You're not. You're gorgeous."

Chloe broke out in a massive grin and Beca went full tomato, covering her face with her hands.

"Thanks Beca."

"I didn't mean to say that."

"Mhmm."

Chloe's eyes were twinkling and Beca actually hoped for a hole in the ground to swallow her up.

"Are we here?" Chloe asked, and Beca realised they were there.

"Um, yeah."

Beca buried her hands deep in her pockets.

"Stop blushing you dummy you're gorgeous too okay."

Chloe pushed Beca's shoulder teasingly and Beca finally grinned.

They ducked under the security barrier and went up the stairs to the top floor, which was totally empty, and Beca skated off, dazzling Chloe with some killer heelflips to grinds. Beca occasionally looked up to see if Chloe was watching, before pulling another trick. She loved just how impressed Chloe looked.

"You're like really talented," Chloe said, genuinely and Beca tried to play it off cool.

"Thanks."

"What you gonna teach me first then?" she asked.

"Let's just go simple at first."

"Okay."

Beca showed her how to stand on the board, and Chloe held onto her shoulder really tight. Beca had her hand on Chloe's waist and she tried hard to stay calm.

"Shit Beca, slow down!" she squealed, pushing off, at like half a mile per hour.

Beca laughed at her.

"Hey don't laugh at me, we can't all be Tony Hawk!" Chloe hit her jokily.

"Sorry. You're doing well," Beca tried to smile sincerely.

"Shut up, let's go again you clown."

Eventually, Chloe could do it by herself, and then she screamed and Beca ran after her.

"Shit!" Chloe squeaked, and fell off the board, toppling over and bringing Beca down with her.

And Beca fell on her ass and Chloe ended up like straddling her, laughing hysterically, and Beca was laughing too but then when she realised just how um initimate the situation could turn.

"Chloe man," Beca laughed. "Get off."

"You want me to get off?" she asked looking at Beca and biting her lip, clearly enjoying how flustered she was getting.

"Yeah man."

Chloe smirked.

"Kay."

Chloe got off and they carried on and it was a lot less awkward after that.

The two of them left the parking lot at about ten, Chloe significantly more bruised up than usual.

"This was really fun," Chloe said as they walked side by side back home.

It was suffocatingly dark now and the moon was shiny.

"Yeah. You're nearly a pro," Beca chuckled.

"I know right. I should just quit med school."

"Totally, come move to LA with me," Beca joked.

"Yeah that would be awesome! We could like chill with Snoop Dogg and all your awesome music friends."

"You realise I'm not an actual music producer?" Beca laughed.

"Shut up I was kidding you dummy."

They turned up back on campus, and the uncomfortable crossroads where two people that really didn't want to go home were forced to go home upon social convention.

"I guess I'll see you round then," Chloe said.

Chloe was looking at her, and her eyes fluttered to Beca's lips and Beca felt like that was the time that she should be kissing her...but it didn't seem to be happening.

"Yeah," Beca agreed.

"So. Bye."

"Bye."

They just looked at each other for a moment, then Chloe turned and walked off.

"Chloe?" Beca called.

She snapped around.

"See you."

"Bye Beca."

She skated home and put on some music, mumbling a few lyrics.

**_"I could have been wild and I could have b_****_een free _**  
**_But nature played this trick on me _**  
**_She wants it now _**  
**_And she will not wait _**  
**_But she's too rough _**  
**_And I'm too delicate"_ **

Beca's phone buzzed and she opened it to see a text from Chloe. Beca felt her stomach drop about a million feet as she raked through the response.

_You freaking clown Beca Mitchell :p xxx_

She quickly tapped out a reply of: _why?xx_

Beca anxiously spun a pen round her fingers, waiting for the reply.

_Nothing nothing xxx_

_Chloe!xxx_

Beca was waiting a good five minutes before Chloe replied this time and she was on the brink of sending another text, but then new message popped up on her screen and it said:

_You should've kissed me_

Beca's heart almost stopped, then a grin broke out on her face.

_Sorry :/_

_Anyway, night xxxxx_

_Night xxx_

Beca fell asleep grinning.

**A/N: allright lads its me so hope you enjoyed I guess **

**was it all right or...?**

**the lyrics are from pretty girls makes graves by the smiths**

**anyway pleeaase review love you guys okay bye from heather 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"How was your date then?" Jesse asked, smirking at her.

Beca looked up and realised she'd been staring at a Blackstreet 'No Diggity' vinyl for the past few minutes with a big dumb grin on her face.

"Huh?" Beca asked.

"How was your date?" He reiterated, obviously finding Beca's absent-mindedness hilarious.

"Um...it was really great," Beca said honestly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I taught her some skateboarding."

"Did you kiss?"

"No...but she texted me afterwards saying I should've kissed her."

"Oo-er you dog!" Jesse grinned approvingly at her. "Are you going out again?"

"I don't know, I hope so," Beca said. "It would be odd if we didn't."

"Yeah," Jesse agreed.

They were quiet for a while as they sorted through some new arrivals of CDs, seeing which ones were dud and which ones weren't. It was the evening after the night before and Beca had struggled through a day of philosophy with no contact from Chloe to keep her happy or awake.

However, Beca had been contacted by Owen from the skate company, giving her details for the competition. The heats were a week away in Atlanta, and basically the skaters had five minutes on the skate park to pull the best tricks they could, and the top five went through to the semis, and then the finals in L.A. Given the fact that she only found the board in the radio station a couple of weeks ago, and she'd already been in hospital, Beca was not sure whether she actually had a chance. But...it was be very helpful if she did get through.

"What about you Jesse?" Beca asked the guy. "Any ladies on the scene?"

"Uh, no not really," Jesse said. "Although there is this one girl I met in the library the other day. She was really hot, I got her number."

"Swag bro. What's she like?"

"I don't really know to be honest, she's blonde and gorgeous, but she was actually kinda rude to me. Anyway, I charmed her and got her number."

"Awesomes."

"She invited me to some party tomorrow night, should be fun."

"Yeah. Have fun bro."

"Cheers."

Beca skated home, trying out a few new tricks on the way, ollieing high and doing a backside tail grind on a bench, then kickflipping off. Earlier Beca had been at the skatepark, trying out her first handplants on the half-pipe, getting some serious air- tomorrow she planned on trying out a mctwist, if possible, but she wasn't too hopeful since big air tricks were pretty new to her.

_What are you doing tomorrow night?xxx_

She nearly flopped over the curb, seeing the text from Chloe. Beca was still skating home, she had to steady herself to avoid falling from shock.

_Nothing lol why?xxx_

Beca picked up her board and walked, quickly typing a reply.

_I'm having a party at my flat, you should come ;)xxx_

She couldn't help grinning seeing the message.

_Okay cool xxx_

_See you tomorrow night then xxx_

_Can't wait xxx_

"Yeah boi!" Beca exclaimed and punched the air, and some girl walking past on her iPhone gave her the weirdest look. Beca went red and skated off.

The next day was a Friday and Beca had a class in the morning, which was equally as painful as it was confusing.

Beca was just leaving the philosophy building when she spotted a familiar red head sat on the grass with that Aubrey doctor girl.

"Chloe!" she called, waving awkwardly, approaching the two of them. They were just sat around reading through textbooks.

"Oh Beca, hey!" Chloe's face lit up as she spotted her and beckoned her to come over and sit with them.

"Sit down then," Chloe chuckled while Beca just stood there, getting a disapproving look off Aubrey.

"Kay."

Chloe gave her a one armed hug and kissed her cheek, which made Beca blush.

"How are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm all right."

"Better now I'm here?" she joked.

"Um, yeah actually."

"Jeez would you get a room," Aubrey frowned at them and Chloe hit her.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Chloe turned back to Beca, her infectious smile returning.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not really a party person though," Beca said, awkwardly looking at her hands.

"There'll be alcohol," Chloe said, putting a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"She's underage," Aubrey chipped in.

"Do I care?" Beca asked.

Aubrey glared at her and Beca glared back.

"I can easily uninvite you," Aubrey warned.

"And I can easily bang you out," Beca retorted.

"Bang me out?" Aubrey raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"Yeah. Bro."

"Chloe your girlfriend is a moron," Aubrey turned to Chloe.

"You guys..." Chloe looked slightly mortified at just how quickly their argument had escalated.

"Anyway, see you later Chlo'," Beca said.

Beca quickly lost the frown when she turned back to Chloe. Chloe smiled.

"You just called me Chlo'."

"Sorry," Beca felt self-conscious all of a sudden that she'd over-stepped the mark.

"It's cute," Chloe whispered and smiled.

"Thanks."

Beca left and spent nearly two hours skating then another two hours dithering around her dorm, deciding what to wear. She called Jesse twice (turned out he was going to the party as well by some lucky fate) and he told her to stop being so stupid.

At eight pm she left, walking slowly and deliberately, each step as jarring as her pounding heart. Because Beca knew that college parties were where everyone hooked up and the thought of hooking up with Chloe made her sick with nerves and she thought she might puke even now when she was completely and totally sober! Was she having a panic attack? It certainly felt that way...

_Calm yourself Beca, _she thought angrily, and soon enough she was stood outside Chloe and Aubrey's door.

There was loud music coming from outside and she could hear the bass vibrating on the floor. She knocked lightly- then all of a sudden the door opened and Beca was attacked by something distinctively ginger.

"Beca!" squealed Beca's attacker, hugging her with such force Beca nearly fell over.

"Um, hi," she tried to catch her breath, awkwardly hugging Chloe back, the feeling of Chloe's body on her getting her even more nervous.

"Come in, I'll get you a drink," Chloe beamed, taking Beca's hand and pulling her inside.

"Holy mother of crap," Beca muttered under her breath and she followed Chloe in.

It was dark in Chloe's apartment and pretty busy too, she spotted Jesse talking to Aubrey in the kitchen, and there were a lot of kids Beca didn't know sat around drinking and talking. It was a little suffocating.

"You want a beer or?" Chloe asked, leading her over to the kitchen, and hopping up onto the kitchen counter, wrapping an arm around Aubrey's shoulder, who was stood next to her.

"Get off Chloe you're drunk!"

"I'm not drunk," Chloe tried to insist and Aubrey just rolled her eyes and pulled Jesse away.

"Are you drunk?" Beca asked laughing a bit.

"Noo. No. Totally sober. Sorry, I'm just excited," Chloe said genuinely, and Beca just smiled. "So, jagerbomb?"

"Okay."

Beca did about five shots (they weren't even nice) and she barely noticed as she started to chill out and calm down.

"Hey, sit with me," Chloe pulled Beca over to the sofa, and sat on Beca's lap, and she wrapped her arms round Chloe. They were squished on the sofa next to some other people Beca didn't even know.

"So, do you date a lot of people?" Chloe smirked, turning round to face her.

Beca laughed in her face.

"Just kidding, I know who you are," Chloe said, putting a hand on Beca's cheek.

"Hey shut up!" Beca protested, pushing her hand off.

"I think it's cute."

"What my social problems are cute?" Beca raised her eyebrows.

"Adorable," Chloe smiled.

"Fuck you," Beca joked and Chloe just grinned. "What about you?"

"Hmm, not a _lot_ but. More than you probably."

"Way to make me feel special," Beca said sarcastically.

"You are special babe."

"Aw fankths," Beca laughed.

They were looking at each other now and Chloe had her arms round Beca's neck, and it would've been so easy for Beca to just lean in and kiss her hard...but she didn't.

"Let's go get another drink," Chloe said quietly, breaking the tension, because it was obvious Beca didn't quite have the guts to go through with it.

They went and grabbed some more shots, then Chloe got pulled away by some tall brown haired girl who was chilling with Aubrey, and Beca was left stood by herself at the kitchen.

"Hey Bec'," Jesse said, coming over.

"Duuude, hey," Beca greeted him, drinking her beer.

"How you doin'? You're kinda just stood here by yourself."

"Yeah bro, I don't know anyone here," Beca admitted.

"Hey, me neither. Isn't that your girl Chloe?" he asked.

"Yeah," Beca nodded.

"Why aren't you dancing with her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I can't man. I just can't."

"Why not?" he frowned confused.

"She's way too cool for me. I'm just a loser."

"Beca bro, I didn't know you were such a depressive drunk! Chill out man, you have like mad chemistry!"

"Jesse, look at her! She is gorgeous! Look at me! I might just go home."

"What the hell, you can't go home it's barely midnight."

"I don't care."

"Don't be sttuupidd oh my gosh Beca you're being an idiot how drunk are you."

Beca pushed past him and swept across the room...man she was a lot drunker than she thought actually, the drastic decrease in her balance and spacial awareness made that blatantly obvious.

She was just out the door when someone she heard someone shout her.

"Where are you going?"

It was Chloe. She pulled the front door shut.

"I. Um. I just thought I'd go home," Beca stared at the floor, as Chloe walked over to her.

"Why?" she asked quietly. Beca didn't dare to look at her.

"I'm not really a..." Chloe's arms snaked around her neck. "Party...person."

"Maybe I could teach you," she whispered.

Beca's hands fell on her waist, and Chloe kept leaning in til her lips were ghosting over Beca's and her heart was thudding like mad.

"That's a really cheesy line by the way," Beca whispered, Chloe cheek brushing against hers.

"Shut up it's sexy..."

Then they were kissing. At first Chloe just kissed her softly, her hand on Beca's cheek, then Beca pulled her closer and let Chloe's tongue slide past her lips against her own, and Chloe hands got lost in her hair, and her fingertips brushing on her scalp felt freaking amazing, she thought she might actually die.

"You glad you didn't leave now?" Chloe asked, smirking, when they broke off.

"Yeah man," Beca said breathlessly.

"I'm not a man."

"Prove it."

"Oh my gosh Beca," Chloe chuckled.

"Sorry that was awful," Beca giggled.

"Yeah."

Beca bit her lip and her eyes drifted back to Chloe's perfect lips.

"You're like, really beautiful Chloe," Beca said in a small voice. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met in my life."

Her dark blue eyes were wide and Chloe felt like she was staring into her soul.

"You're so wasted."

And Chloe leaned in and kissed her again.

**A/N omggg she updated again no wayy so crazy rebel heather**

**you know writing this fic has taught me a lot about skateboarding lol ngl**

**what did you guys think? thanks for reading this far and not getting bored**

**I love you all from heather**

**btw when people review a fairy is brought back to life please review and merry christmas i hope you all find your becas/chloes under the mistletoe because i deffo won't anyway merry christmas**


	6. Chapter 6

Had Beca woke up on a random sofa two years previous, she would not have been freaking out at all. It was just standard high school party procedure- mainly because she usually woke up alone. But the fact that she woke up on a random sofa very much NOT alone, was freaking her the hell out.

You know that moment of total disorientation followed by sudden harsh realisation that follows a crazy night? The fact that Chloe was wrapped around her, her arms round Beca's body, their legs entangled, Chloe's head snuggled into Beca's shoulder had brought a shocking reality to Beca's morning and her eyes were so wide she didn't blink for almost two whole minutes. All Beca could think was thank God they still had their clothes on.

_Holy shit she's asleep, _Beca thought. _What do I do? _

Beca looked around from her limited horizontal view- it was kind of empty in Chloe's apartment, as far as Beca could see. Light was peeping in through a gap in the curtains, and there were multiple red cups and beer cans on the floor. Beca shut her eyes tight and tried to fall back to sleep but to no end.

"Psst! Aubrey!" Beca hissed, spotting a familiar pair of legs walking past the sofa.

"What?" Aubrey sighed. She was wearing what looked like Jesse's t-shirt and her eyes were dark and her skin pasty.

"Get the ginger off me would you?"

"What the hell Beca, why?" Aubrey frowned at her.

"Because I don't want to stick around to find out she's not interested and it was a one time thing and she can't really remember it anyway! I can't take that rejection dude!" Beca said in hushed tones.

"She's not going to say that," Aubrey said, taking out a packet of cigarettes from a drawer in the kitchen and lighting up.

"Trust me she will, and what the hell you smoke?!" Beca was shocked.

"Only when I'm hungover. Don't tell Chloe."

Aubrey looked wrong smoking, like Taylor Swift in a ghetto.

"That's frickin weird bro," Beca almost laughed in disbelief. "So would you get her off me?"

"No Beca! What's she gonna think if she wakes up and you're gone?"

"She's gonna think great I don't have to reject this girl more free time for me to go meet other girls/guys that are better for me and not losers!" Beca tried hard to keep her voice low but Aubrey didn't seem to be grasping her point- and then her blue eyes widened scarily and suddenly.

"Shit!" Aubrey exclaimed and stubbed out her cigarette and Beca wondered why but then she felt Chloe stirring behind her.

"Shitttttt," Beca whispered at Aubrey and Aubrey just gave her a look to say, "man up bitch" and walked off.

"Hey you," Chloe said in a sleepy voice.

This was a situation of pure horror.

"Um."

"Turn around would you?" Chloe asked, poking her teasingly.

Her voice was all tired and sleepy and Beca couldn't bare just how adorable she was. How could she lose this girl Jesus...Beca turned over to face her.

"You look tired," Chloe said, brushing a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah..."

There was a moment of silence and Beca could barely even look at her. She could feel Chloe's aqua eyes burning down on her and she just wanted to disappear and never return ever.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe asked confused.

"No..."

"Beca. Have I done something wrong?"

Beca bit her lip, and shook her head. She could feel herself blushing.

"Just waiting for you to tell me you made a mistake..." Beca said in a small voice.

"Oh my gosh," Chloe said and she kissed Beca's forehead. "You're like so dumb."

"Why am I dumb?" Beca asked. "It's no secret you're too good for me."

"Shut up! Would you stop with the insecurity thing? I like you, ya clown and in case you didn't know you are stunningly beautiful Beca."

Beca opened her mouth to reply but no words were coming to mind. She shut her mouth again. They were silent for a moment, having some kind of stare off, and Beca was suddenly very aware of Chloe's legs wrapped around hers.

"Would you tell me how you feel about things then?" Chloe asked.

Beca's mind churned over and she literally had no idea what to say. Her mind was freaking blank and Chloe was just looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Then Beca got an idea...but it would take a lot of courage...

"Becaa," Chloe reiterated.

Then Beca leaned in and kissed her softly. Beca's heart was thudding. They broke off and Chloe's classic radiant smile emerged on her beautiful lips.

"Okay," Chloe whispered. "Hey, last night was fun huh?"

"Yeah man," Beca agreed, calming down slightly now.

"Are you a party person now?" Chloe asked grinning at her.

"Hmm...there's a party in my pants?"

"Out. Get out."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Beca laughed.

"You're such a dorky dork dork," Chloe poked her teasingly, clearly trying not to grin.

"I know."

"It's amazing how much I want to kiss you right now."

"It's not amazing though I mean...look at me."

The way Chloe was looking at her and moving closer was making Beca lose her ability to think. Just as Chloe's lips softly pressed on hers, something hit Beca on the head and they turned round to see an angry Aubrey yelling:

"Get a room!" Aubrey yelled.

They giggled and Beca leaned in the kiss her again.

* * *

"Fuck," Beca cursed, crashing to the floor again.

This was the fourth time Beca had flopped out on a trick, and it was no wonder why- her head was a heavy from the hangover and she hadn't been able to even walk in a straight line since she left Chloe's apartment five hours ago. Even in the shower she seemed to be in a dizzy haze.

She was on the skate-park on the street section, trying out big air jumps to grinds but it wasn't going successfully. The thing about being good at skateboarding is that it means when you take a hit you take it hard- as Beca was quickly discovering.

Beca dragged herself up and pushed off again, heading towards the half-pipe, giving up on grinds and deciding to work on her mctwists.

"Hey Beca is that you?" a familiar deep voice yelled, and Beca distractedly spun and kicked the board away.

She skidded down the pipe panfully, and pulled herself up to see George.

"Rough fall," he chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm so hungover today dude," Beca said, brushing herself down and grinning sheepishly, a little embarrassed to have crashed so hard in front of George.

"I know how you feel," he said. "So can I interest you in some...you know...?"

He pulled out a clear plastic bag that clearly had weed in it.

"Um."

"It always cheers me up after mad one. I'll give you a serious discount? Ten dollars?" his green eyes willed her to say yes.

Beca chewed on her lip, then slowly withdrew her wallet, frowning at it intently...Then her eyebrows unknitted and she shrugged.

"Oh what the hell, sure," Beca said, and they quickly made the exchange.

"Let's ride bro."

Beca and George stayed at the skatepark until well past nine, mainly because Beca was too stoned to notice the time or to get home. This was not winning behaviour. But when you feel like a loser it's easy to act like a loser.

_Can I take u out 2mmmmmmmmmorro night?xxx _Beca typed and sent to Chloe whilst walking home in the pitch black.

_Okay can't wait :) xxx _Chloe quickly replied. Beca grinned to herself.

**A/N: sorry you guys **

**I always have trouble with separating chapters but I feel like I need time to regroup and think about the next chapter before writing it instead of doing a long rambling mediocre chapter lol plus I have a big concert to play tomorrow night omggg :/ so my writing is a bit stressed**

**anyway review or whatevs **

**thanks for reading love you all very much xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"I said I'd take this girl out tonight but...I've never taken anyone out on a date before..."

Beca and George were sat on the top of the half pipe in the skate park, swinging their legs over the side, Beca tapping a rhythm on the wood with her Stefan Janoskis and George smoking a cigarette. It was ten in the morning, and since the heats were only one day away, Beca was getting in an early sesh while the park was quiet.

"You seem more nervous about this then you are for the heats tomorrow," George chuckled, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah I am dude," Beca said.

"Sounds like you need a smoke," he said, offering his half burnt out cigarette.

"No I don't. I don't like cigarettes."

"Piff then?"

Beca sighed. He was probably right.

"Kay."

And she exchanged her twenty dollar note for the bag of green stuff. He always seemed to have some on him.

"And about your problem," George said. "Just do something heartfelt bro. Cook her dinner or something. Then get her drunk and bang her."

"Dude," Beca frowned at him disapprovingly and he shrugged. "You got a rizla?"

"Yeah man."

Beca smoked the whole bag before realising it was twelve o clock and she had a class to get to, so she hurried back, skating part of the way and falling off, trying hard not to get hit by a car.

"Beca! Becaaa!"

Beca could've sworn she heard someone calling her but she just rubbed her red eyes and continued to stumble across campus.

"Beca!"

Someone grabbed her arm and she turned around finally. It was Chloe, and her grin quickly faded when she saw Beca face-on.

"You're stoned..." Chloe said accusingly.

"I um..."

Beca couldn't stop smiling at her.

"What the hell, you stink of weed...Um, why do you take drugs?"

"I don't _take _drugs, I'm just...babe can't I have a hug?"

Beca tried to go in for a hug but Chloe pushed her away.

"I have to go," Chloe said. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you angry?" Beca asked.

"I'm not...I thought you were better!"

The moment Chloe said the words she knew she'd made a big mistake, because her Beca's stormy blue eyes widened and she instantly lost the smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that..." Chloe tried to say, but Beca was backing away.

"Well you said it."

"Becs..." Chloe reached for her hand but Beca snatched it away.

"Just fuck off."

"Oh my gosh..."

Beca spun round, nearly tripping over, and stormed off to philosophy.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Stop crying.

Beca threw herself into her seat in the lecture hall and wiped her eyes angrily. Beca willed herself to calm down as she grinded her teeth together, digging fingernails into her palms.

The lecture begun and Beca tried hard to take notes, scribbling every distinguishable word down onto her notebook, but she was still stoned and all of her senses were still hazy round the edges.

If Chloe felt that way...then whatever. Beca was unhappy before. She had no problem being unhappy after. She told herself that she just felt bad Chloe had wasted her time...but the way everything was flashing around before her eyes, Chloe's party, the morning after, the skateboarding lesson, suggested that this was not the reason Beca was angry with Chloe.

"What's up?" Jesse asked as Beca walked into the radio station at three pm after her lecture.

Beca just sighed and threw her bag and board down in the corner. She didn't bother to make eye contact with him.

"Bec', what's wrong?" Jesse followed her round the side of the shelves.

"Nothing," she snapped.

He frowned at her.

"Seriously."

"It doesn't matter okay."

"What doesn't?"

"Jesus Christ, Jesse, would you just leave it!" she was yelling now.

He looked like a baby that had just been kicked in the face.

"Okay..."

Beca's phone buzzed in her pocket later as she stacked CDs but she had a strong feeling about who it may have been.

_I'm sorry Beca I didn't mean it I swear to god _

She couldn't fathom a reply. Beca hadn't had a real relationship EVER, and now? She wasn't even dating Chloe and she was losing it this bad. She wished it wasn't worth it. But it was. Well, everything so far had been.

Beca went home at five and fell asleep almost immediately because she needed all the sleep she could get for the heats the next day.

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

Beca groaned and rolled out of bed. It was eleven am. The day of the heats.

After a quick shower, she chose her least battered skate shoes (black and gum Eric Koston 2s) then grabbed her board and headed out, only stopping at the on campus coffee shop for a double espresso.

The heats were downtown in Atlanta in the big outdoor skate park, and it took her half an hour to get there on the bus, and when she arrived there was quite the buzz outside. There were heaps of little skater boys flopping tricks at the sides, but Beca pushed past and spotted Owen with a clipboard.

"Hey Beca!" he greeted her. "Sorry, about the kids, it's the junior heats today too."

"It's fine," she said.

"So you're on at two. There's really not much of a turn out for the women's heats you'll probably walk it."

"Awesome. How many?"

"There's three other girls. And between you and me, they're nothing special," he said in a low voice, winking at her.

"Okay, sick."

"Just take a seat, warm up and enjoy watching the other heats I guess."

"Sweet."

Beca spotted George and sat with him and his friends on a bench. The men's heats started at twelve, and there were about twenty hopefuls.

It was a sunny day, the park was much bigger and cleaner than the one near Barden, there were much more ramps and grinds and jumps. The course looked sick. Good day for a contest.

"Okay, this is my time to shine," George said, tapping Beca on the shoulder and skating off to get ready for his go.

George was good, he almost killed it, until he tried a big jump and skidded off the curb and fell over, grazing up his arms. He shrugged and carried his board off.

The other guys were also really impressive, Beca almost started to doubt herself as she saw a guy land a handplant on a grind, something she'd always flopped.

Soon enough it was two o clock, and the start of the girl's heats. Beca's hands were started to get a little sweaty...

The first girl up was called Amber, she was about Beca's age but she didn't recognise her.

Luckily, the first two girls were not nearly as good as she was.

"All right, Beca Mitchell, it's you," Owen said. "Good luck."

"Cheers bro."

Beca took a deep breath, then pushed off onto the park, rolling down the concrete hill and gaining speed.

First she ollied onto a grind, doing a frontslide nose-grind on the curb before kickflipping off, then pushing off hard. She pulled a 360 flip off a jump, then skating on doing a backside 180 to a 50/50 grind. She skated up to the top of a hill and tried to get as much speed as possible before taking a big jump over a set of stairs, grabbing her board and doing a 540 indy grab.

There was a definite chorus of woahs from the onlookers, but Beca made an effort to keep her focus high, doing a bigspin and a few casual ollies over obstacles, then going up to the top of another steep incline, this time pulling a stalefish.

A whistle blew and her time was up. She skidded to a halt at the side of the park to the sound of a smattering of applause.

"Woah, Beca you freaking killed it girl," Owen said, high fiving her, beaming from ear to ear.

"Thanks," Beca tried to sound casual but she could hardly contain her grin.

"That was awesome," some random girl said.

For the next twenty minutes while the other contestants had their go and everyone congratulated her on her 'rad sesh'. It was actually really nice.

"Okay ladies listen up," Owen called when everyone was finished.

Beca gathered around.

"Going through to the finals in L.A. is Beca Mitchell!"

"Wayyy!" George cheered, hugging her.

"Yeah boi!"

"The afterparty is at mine starting from now," George called and Beca couldn't stop grinning.

They all piled into the back of George's van- about nine people in the back and three in the front and several people following behind on scooters- and he drove back to his apartment. It wasn't even late but clearly the party was starting now.

Beca and the other rowdy skaters followed George into his apartment, and he switched on the music and lit up a bong. George pulled the curtains shut so you couldn't even tell it was still only five pm.

Then her phone was distinctively buzzing in her jeans pocket and she took to out to see a missed call from Chloe. She sighed hard.

It rang again and she went outside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Chloe said. "What's up?"

"Um."

Beca leant against the wall and tried to find words to say.

"I uh just won the heats."

"No way, that's awesome," Chloe said in a quiet voice. She sounded genuine.

"Thanks."

There was a definite beat of silence where Beca just looked down at her hands.

"So. Um. About yesterday..." Chloe begun.

"Forget it. It's fine. I get it. You're disappointed because you thought I was someone else. I understand."

"No I..."

"It's okay we don't have to be friends. You don't have to say it. It was nice while it lasted."

"Beca wait, I'm trying to apologise here. Look, where are you?"

"At a party."

"Well can we meet?"

Beca sighed.

"Okay. Sure."

"Meet me on campus in fifteen minutes."

"All right."

Beca left and skated towards Barden.

Chloe was stood outside the campus gate, clearly waiting for her to show. She waved a little pathetically when she spotted Beca.

"Hi," Chloe said.

"Hey."

Beca stared down at her sneakers. A heavy silence settled over the two of them.

"I like you Beca," Chloe said softly. Beca didn't want to look at her because she looked so gorgeous, her hair all tousled and red and her lips all pink...She was too hot.

"But..." Beca continued.

"But nothing. I'm sorry."

"Okay. I'm sorry too," Beca shrugged and Chloe frowned at her.

"For what?" she asked.

"That I'm not good enough for you."

"No, you are Beca, that's the thing."

"Clearly not."

"Do you even like me?"

"Obviously I like you look at you you're fucking perfect," Beca actually raised her voice slightly, looking Chloe in her wide crystal eyes for the first time. "You made me feel like actually all right about myself. But. I get it."

"Beca..."

"What? Let's just...be friends. Let's just be friends," she tried to say convincingly.

Chloe pursed her lips and folded her arms.

"I don't wanna be friends though," Chloe said.

"Okay..."

Beca's face fell. That was that then, she thought.

"Because I wanna be _more_ than friends."

"What?"

"I'm trying to ask you to go out with me you douche!"

"Oh..."

"So?" Chloe raised her eyebrows at her.

"Um. Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Beca smiled finally.

"Rad...Should I try and take you out again then?"

"Good idea."

"I'll text you," Beca said.

Then Chloe pulled her into a hug and Beca hugged her back, tight.

"I have work to do tonight," Chloe said.

"I guess I have my own party to get back to."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Chloe leaned in and kissed her softly. She broke off, leaving Beca desperate for more.

"Bye."

"Miss you already," Beca called after her and Chloe turned round to grin at her.

She walked back to the party in a giddy haze. Yeah boi!

**A/N: happy sunday everyone I hope your Sunday is better than mine x x**

**please review thankyou for reading a review would be nice ly all**


End file.
